


Team Cap (AKA 'All Caps') (!Art)

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: DBO's Marvel fan art [13]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: ALL CAPS, Art, Cap Cubed, Fan Comics, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 21:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14819381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony doesn't think this is funny...





	Team Cap (AKA 'All Caps') (!Art)

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I really only did this so I could have Vision say “Captain, Captain, Captain”  
> … I kind of want to draw a sequel… with Carol and Rhodes. so I can mess around with all their tittles. Maybe make there some confusion. Captain Rogers is now Commander Rogers. Captain Danvers is a Major… Captain Barnes is a Sargent. etc… basically make a mess of it all.


End file.
